<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【狮润衍生·真海/宇海】命定（八） by senoritalee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734121">【狮润衍生·真海/宇海】命定（八）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/senoritalee/pseuds/senoritalee'>senoritalee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS衍生</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/senoritalee/pseuds/senoritalee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《基督山伯爵～华丽的复仇～》、《岌岌可危酒店》衍生<br/>* 私设：真海假死后改名为新海 命（しんかい めい）<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【狮润衍生·真海/宇海】命定（八）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“宇海さん，麻烦您去一下大堂，有人送东西过来，指定是您收哦。”<br/><br/>正在埋头检查今晚情人节花火大会流程的宇海直哉满头问号，来到酒店大堂发现已经聚集了不少员工热烈讨论着什么，随后一大束新鲜娇艳的紫罗兰被递到他怀里，还有一盒包装相当精致的巧克力。<br/><br/>“哇这个牌子！号称是巧克力中的LV呢，这款还是欧洲限定，国内都买不到啊……”<br/><br/>“好赞的紫罗兰……宇海さん您真不够意思，有对象了也不告诉我们！”<br/><br/>宇海回过神来，脸红红笑得只想埋在花束里，打开其中夹着的卡片，上面手写字迹无比熟悉——</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tá mo chorp cosúil le cláirseach,</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>do aoibh gháire, tá do lámha agus do chosa, </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>cosúil le méara ag trasnú sreangáin.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>                                                                        S.</strong>
</p><p><br/><br/>——新海さん，谢谢您的礼物！(๑´ㅂ`๑) <br/><br/>——柴犬翻滚.jpg<br/><br/>——收到就好。(*^__^*) <br/><br/>——我之前寄给您的巧克力味道怎么样，吃完了吗？<br/><br/>——还没有，太好吃了，舍不得吃完。</p><p><br/><br/>年后就全身心扑在新酒店工作的宇海当然没忘记2月这个重要节日，离14日还有一周左右，他就跟甜品部“偷师”做好了巧克力寄给远在地球另一半为新项目忙碌的新海，也婉拒了对方要回来见面的提议。<br/><br/>“我不想新海さん辛苦来回飞啦……”<br/><br/>听到恋人撒娇一般的声音，新海也只好举手投降。<br/><br/>“好，听你的，不过到那天记得等我的surprise哦。”<br/><br/>布置在办公室花瓶内的紫罗兰静静散发芬芳香气，宇海点了点那剔透花瓣，忍不住嘴角的甜蜜笑意。</p><p><br/><br/>——您送的巧克力，我也舍不得吃……<br/><br/>——笨蛋，坏掉了不是更可惜吗？<br/><br/>——唔……也对啦<br/><br/>——(＞人＜)  (＞人＜)  (＞人＜) </p><p><br/><br/>“宇海さん，负责花火的技术人员都准备好啦。”副支配人助理敲门进来，宇海看看是将近活动开始时间了。<br/><br/>“哦好的，我很快就过来。”</p><p><br/><br/>——我们这里快到晚上8点啦，那我先去忙了哦~<br/><br/>——嗯，加油。<br/><br/>——OK~o(〃'▽'〃)o</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>如墨夜空绽开的灿烂花火，似乎在不同季节会有不一样的观感，大概相似的是观众们此起彼伏的感叹声。惊人绚丽又瞬而寂寥，盛放过，照耀过，但总在眼中心底留下痕迹，约莫这也是花火永恒的魅力吧，宇海笑笑自己怎么突然文青起来，或者是因为又在想念他。<br/><br/>自己又何尝不想他在身边一起看花火，一起度过成双成对的浪漫节日，做巧克力的时候想，通电话的时候想，发line消息的时候想，其实在年后分别的那一刻，就开始想，发疯一样地想念。但又自觉不能任性，越在意，就越介意，自己在他心中的样子，不要有一丝不美好。<br/><br/>调好手机镜头对准夜空，宇海还是想试试能否拍一些不错的花火照片发给他，却不期然收到了line消息提示。<br/><br/>——花火大会顺利吗？<br/><br/>——嗯，一切都OK呀<br/><br/>——那就好，现在方便来一下你们酒店大门旁边吗？<br/><br/>尽管满心疑惑，跟支配人和助理打好招呼后，宇海一路小跑到了大门旁边，居然停着新海那辆专用轿车，土屋向他鞠躬致意，为他打开后座车门，现出了日思夜想的身影。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“新海さん，您怎么……”这下确实是又惊又喜，宇海被对方拉进车内，幽深而熟稔的香味包围满怀，都觉得自己有些语无伦次，“额，您是来看花火大会？那个，我真的没想到……”<br/><br/>“今天中午才下飞机的。”新海微笑着摸摸他头发，“比起花火，更想看到你。”<br/><br/>“嘿嘿……”他靠到对方肩上，过多的喜悦感充斥在胸口微微发热，“去年夏天我也策划了一场花火祭，当时还觉得新海さん很遥远……”<br/><br/>话音消失在对方亲吻中，满腹思念都蕴含在亲密厮磨的唇间。<br/><br/>“现在呢？”新海低声问，被宇海圈住脖颈，主动送上了双唇。<br/><br/>“我很开心……”</p><p><br/><br/>脸庞泛起红潮，宇海下身裤子褪至膝盖处，随着身后男人的律动上下起伏，后穴贪婪吞吐着对方的性器，穴口带出的润滑液沾湿了这场意外性事主谋的裤头与真皮座椅。<br/><br/>他也不知道为什么在被新海亲得浑身发软之际就被背对着抱到对方腿上，脱下手套、撕开安全套包装的声音传到耳中，让他不禁兴奋地微微颤抖，默许了对方探进来扩张的手指，直至他感觉到自己的一切已经准备好迎接恋人进入，回头雾蒙水润的眼神让身后男人难以自抑，挺身充满那湿润温暖的甬道。车内紧密距离让这个体位比过去都要深入许多，他控制不住想要喊叫出声，却被虚掩住嘴巴。<br/><br/>“土屋还在外面哦。”<br/><br/>新海一边在他耳边“好心提醒”，缓慢吮吻着他侧颈，一边加重顶弄力道。宇海抓牢了捏紧自己腰身的大手，摸索到他手腕上那条与自己成对的手绳，心底一动，更是极力抑制喘息声，既气急又被源源不断的快感支配着，只得咬上对方还按在自己嘴唇的手指宣泄——不知不觉间变成了含情吮吸的动作，让新海噙着满藏欲望的笑意继续用手指在他唇舌间模仿交合幅度进出，享受柔嫩舌肉的含弄。<br/><br/>“紫罗兰里面的卡片，直哉知道是什么意思吗？”<br/><br/>他专门送达的情意，怎么会不知道？宇海小小声呻吟着点头：“唔……啊……想要新海さん读给我听……”<br/><br/>由爱尔兰语写成的这句话，是诗人深陷情网、向往理想浪漫之爱的表白。一字一词，低沉磁性的嗓音萦绕在宇海耳际，犹如最蛊惑人心的瑰丽魔药，已然被贯穿抽插得发软的后穴越发痉挛收缩，像是要把恋人永远留在自己里面。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>「我的躯体就像一架竖琴，你的一言一笑、一举手一投足宛如拨动琴弦的手指。」</strong>
</p><p><br/><br/>年后分别前的几天，宇海食髓知味，常常被新海一个眼神就软了身，两人在房子里各处留下火热的痕迹。即使宇海每次总因为太难为情下达禁令，又被对方假装绅士却欺身上来的爱抚打败。会客厅挑高至房顶的落地窗前，阳光穿过丛丛绿叶洒在十指紧扣身体重叠的两人身上，炙热喘息凝成了一片氤氲雾气。<br/><br/>我怎么不知道原来新海さん这么“流氓”？<br/><br/>那是因为遇到了你啊。<br/><br/>哼，花言巧语……</p><p><br/><br/>高潮来得迅猛，宇海咬紧下唇，全部释放在新海围拢到他性器顶部的手心里。身后那根巨物还在往他里面激烈进犯，攀上顶峰的极度快感让他全然不顾此时身处何地了。<br/><br/>“呜……不要了，新海さん，新海さん……”<br/><br/>“唔？是吗……可你这里不是这么说的哦。”<br/><br/>新海坏心戏谑着又往深处顶弄了好几下，乳首耳垂也被他长指与唇舌不断疼爱抚慰，让宇海全身颤抖，才释放过的前面重新抬头，这时身后男人却毫无预兆止息戳弄的动作。宇海回过头，朦胧眼神不解地看向新海，见对方仍是兴味盯着自己，不想快感消散的欲望让他摆动挺翘臀部来回蹭着两人亲密相连的胯间。<br/><br/>“新海さん，嗯……干嘛不动了……”<br/><br/>“不是你让我不要动的吗？”<br/><br/>“呜……”<br/><br/>宇海咬唇揉皱身下大腿的西装裤，难耐地支撑着自行上下套弄起来，发出小动物般的呜咽声。新海自觉可能欺负得有点狠了，双手却没有丝毫反省，摸捏着怀中光滑大腿根往外再掰开一些，在湿热甬道内继续肆虐的性器又被绞紧几分，让他舒爽得忍耐不住粗喘起来。<br/><br/>“呼……直哉这么喜欢吗？”<br/><br/>“嗯呜……喜欢，啊啊……最喜欢新海さん……”<br/><br/>宇海下身还淌着些许精液的性器在新海掌心跳动，吃力往后侧过头向他索吻。怀中人情动的告白，深深沉溺于情欲的姿态反而让他无端恍神，生出了些无以言表的惶惑，就像很久很久以前，过于美满的那些瞬间。<br/><br/><strong>「万岁——」</strong><br/><br/>摇摇头，他蹙着眉含住宇海嘴唇吸吮，舌头深入互相纠缠，来不及吞咽的唾液溢出嘴角，又为几近极限的愉悦感官添上一把火。<br/><br/>夜空中绽放最后一声绚烂惊响，淹没了两人情难自抑的灼热声息。<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>疲累困倦的宇海在被抱到浴缸里，温热适中的热水包围全身后，稍微清醒了些。眨眨眼看向撑在浴缸边面前温柔笑着的男人，十足得意于偷腥成功的猫科动物，回想一路被他抱在车内来到附近这栋高层公寓，脸又红了起来。<br/><br/>“好好泡澡放松一下吧，这里是我的房子，你喜欢睡哪间都行。酒店那边不用担心，我已经让土屋去帮你说好明天再去了。”新海说罢起身，宇海想想不对，叫住了他：“新海さん不一起洗吗……”<br/><br/>好吧又是脑子短路的发言，宇海瞬间想整个人沉到热水里当鸵鸟，新海笑出了声，捏捏对方软乎乎脸蛋：“我冲个澡就出去了，不想让你太累。”<br/><br/>虽是冠冕堂皇的体贴措辞，高大挺拔、肌肉有致的赤裸身躯在满室弥漫热气里若隐若现，宇海视线无处安放，想看又不敢太光明正大看，真不知道是在折磨谁……</p><p><br/><br/>躺到正坐在床上看书的新海怀中，宇海静静听着沉稳心跳声一下又一下，鼻尖嗅到让他沉迷不已的男人身上的香味，莫名唤醒了今晚才疯狂过的冲动。他抬头亲亲新海侧脸，对方放好书本回吻，被他轻咬下唇，了然地勾起嘴角低声道：“我这里没有准备安全套……”<br/><br/>宇海在他胸口磨蹭，大着胆子说：“……就这样也没关系的。”<br/><br/>“不行。”少见的强硬态度，即使宇海知道是为自己好，明明想着不要任性乱来，还是在对方怀里不甘地蹭乱了半干头发。新海也不由着他，下床取过电吹风细心帮他吹干，手指插入发丝的舒适感渐渐缓和宇海的别扭，毛茸茸脑袋又埋在对方胸前，一边抱紧了手臂。<br/><br/>“要和新海さん一起睡……”<br/><br/>哎，怎么能拒绝如此可爱的要求呢？</p><p><br/><br/>真的可以这么幸福吗？<br/><br/>宇海被床头柜上手机震醒，贪恋了一会会身边男人的体温，小心放好他圈在自己腰间的手后走到阳台，发现是那位东京巴利斯通大酒店总支配人来电。<br/><br/>过去曾受过他不少照顾，两人一番问好叙旧，宇海笑着感谢他关心，分神回头看了看床上男人的睡颜，棱角分明的眉眼唇线在晨光中好看得过分。<br/><br/>“所以呢，您是又有什么好事关照我啦？”<br/><br/>“不愧是宇海，有件特别特别棒的喜事要告诉你哦——”</p><p><br/><br/>虽然还有些倒时差的不适感，新海醒来不见恋人的乖巧睡脸，再抬眼发现他站在阳台，T恤下摆随风微微鼓动的背影，只觉得幸福的顶点大概就是这样，微笑着悄悄走近，从后面将他揽入怀中。<br/><br/>“怎么了？工作上的事？”<br/><br/>宇海拿着手机正在愣神，感到对方体温贴合上来，惊惶了一瞬。<br/><br/><strong>——他不知所措，却一句也无法对新海说出。</strong><br/><br/><br/><br/>~待续~</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>